Envío nocturno
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: .:One Shot:. ¿Los amigos pueden convertirse en algo más?


Katie Bell esperaba a que Oliver acabara de su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Después de un rato de estar sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, decidió empezar a caminar. ¿El tiempo pasaba más lentamente cuando uno no hacía nada o sólo se lo parecía?

- ¿Por qué narices tardará tanto? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Metiéndole mano a todos los del equipo? ¿Cómo se puede tardar… –Giró la cabeza buscando algún reloj para poder decir el tiempo exacto que llevaba esperándolo –? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Tan sólo han pasado diez míseros minutos? ¿Por qué no puede el universo darme la razón por una mísera vez?

- ¿En qué tiene que darte la razón? –Oliver, que acababa de entrar a la sala común, estaba divertido, admirando la escena que estaba montando. Aún iba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch, que realmente favorecía al muchacho, pero Katie no reparó en ello. O, al menos, lo intentó.

- ¿Qué? –Katie, que aun estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, intentó calmarse, regañarse mentalmente por la pataleta que había montado y prestar atención a la conversación. Todo a la vez. – Ah, ya has llegado. Oye, tenemos que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a entregar una cosa.

- ¿Y qué cosa es? –Pero antes de darle tiempo a contestar, prosiguió– Pero… ¿Tenemos que ir ahora? Yo acabo de llegar del entrenamiento, estoy agotado y…

- Son órdenes de la señorita McGonagall. Además, yo también acabo de entrenar, ¿Recuerdas –Katie vio que estaba a punto de protestar, así que continuó hablando –? Además, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos.

Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada llevándole la contraria, Oliver decidió seguir a la chica para ir a entregar… lo que quiera que fuera eso.

Una vez fuera del castillo, como ya estaba anocheciendo, Katie decidió que sería mejor ir rápido, sin entretenerse con nada, pero dando la vuelta al castillo entero, ya que si anochecía completamente, estarían más seguros yendo por allí. En cambio, Oliver no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo, ya que prefería ir por el bosque, que era, según él, el camino más rápido para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. Además, así, según había dicho él, estarían de vuelta antes de que hubiera anochecido. Katie, no del todo convencida, aceptó ir por el bosque, con la condición de que no podían salirse del sendero para coger ningún atajo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De esta manera, se adentraron en el bosque. Sus conversaciones no duraban más de escasos minutos e iban seguidas de un espeso silencio. Y cada cierto tiempo, era Oliver el que volvía a hablar…

- Así que tenemos que entregarle esta carta a Hagrid… ¿No?

- Sí, Oliver –Dijo ella cansinamente. Adelantándose a las palabras de su compañero, continuó–. Y sí, tenemos que hacerlo precisamente ahora. Y… –Katie, dejando a Oliver con la palabra en la boca, volvió a hablar– No, no sé por qué exactamente –Tras esta pequeña _charla_, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que él volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás de tan mal humor? –La pregunta, sin duda, sorprendió a Katie, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestar, con otra pregunta.

- ¿Siempre estoy de mal humor?

- Bueno, ¿Cómo llamarías tú a estar refunfuñando, maldiciendo y gritando siempre a todo el mundo? –Cuestionó divertido. Obviamente, prefirió dejar de lado el hecho de que cada vez que lo hacía, el ceño se le fruncía de una manera terriblemente adorable.

- Lo reconozco –Una sutil sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque su voz seguía teniendo un pequeño deje de reproche–, puede que a veces esté de mal humor, pero eso no está prohibido, ¿No?

- No, no está prohibido, pero no es lo mismo enfadarse un par de veces al día que pasarse todo el tiempo enfadada con cualquier tontería. Si siques así, te van a salir arrugas y ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo.

- Oh, venga, no seas imbécil. Me parece patético que no se te ocurra un motivo mejor por el cual yo tenga que dejar de estar enfadada…

Ambos iban tan concentrados en su conversación, que por fin parecía un poco más entretenida que las anteriores, que no se dieron cuenta que hacía un buen rato que se habían salido del sendero del bosque. Al fin, Katie se dio cuenta de ello.

- Oye, Oliver… ¿Tú recuerdas hace cuanto que no estamos en el camino?

Éste, al oír las palabras de su compañera, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando el camino. Porque ya estaba a punto de anochecer y no se veía absolutamente nada, al menos dentro del bosque. Al menos, no lo suficiente para poder orientarse.

- Pues no lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos salido de él.

- Perfecto… Absolutamente perfecto… –La pequeña sonrisa que antes se había mostrado en su cara se había borrado irreversiblemente– Para una vez que te hago caso y ¿Qué pasa? Que nos perdemos. En medio de un bosque, sin que nadie sepa que estamos aquí y en medio de la noche.

- Bueno, tranquila, podemos usar magia, ¿Recuerdas? –Después de decir esto rebuscó un poco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Lo sacó y, apuntando hacia arriba, pronunció, con gran ímpetu– ¡Oriéntame!

- Eh… –Katie, cuyo mal humor había aumentado otro tanto después de ver a Oliver haciendo semejante escenita, dijo– Oliver… _Cariño_… ¿Qué estás haciendo con esos palillos chinos?

- ¿Palillos chinos? –Ante lo que acababa de oír, dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto -O los objetos- que tenía en su mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando unos palillos chinos de varita, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono escarlata, que nadie notó a causa de la oscuridad – ¡Mierda! Con las prisas debo de haberme equivocado… -Después añadió, mirando a Katie– Bueno, pero al menos aun nos queda tu varita.

- Me temo que no. La mía me la dejé en mi habitación, así que estamos perdidos en medio del bosque, con una oscuridad total y sin nada que nos pueda ayudar a saber dónde estamos. ¡Nos perdimos! Como ya he dicho antes… Completamente perfecto. ¿Y luego te extrañas de que me ponga de mal humor?

Dada la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería pasar la noche en algún lugar donde estuvieran más o menos "seguros" y que no estuviera demasiado lejos del sitio en el que ahora se encontraban, por si acaso se encontraban cerca del camino, no alejarse demasiado. Después de _acomodarse_ en algún lugar remoto del bosque, Oliver decidió retomar la conversación en el punto en el que lo habían dejado.

- Y… Si el matrimonio no es importante para ti, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir en la vida?

Estaban sentados hombro contra hombro, muy cerca, de manera que no hacía falta que hablaran demasiado alto para poder oírse perfectamente.

- No es que no me importe el matrimonio, o el amor en sí, pero es que creo que antes de centrarme en encontrar al _hombre de mi vida_, antes he de conseguir hacer algunas cosas por mí misma: labrarme un futuro, tener trabajo, vida social… ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Kate girando la cabeza hacia él. De repente fue muy consciente de su cuerpo. Quizá no buscaba al hombre de su vida, pero desde luego, él sería una buena opción. Su voz bajó de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro– ¿Consideras muy importante el matrimonio?

- La verdad es que no demasiado… Supongo que, como tú, no es mi principal objetivo en la vida –Contestando también en un susurro. Después de esto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Oliver volvió a hablar. Katie, que había apartado la mirada de su rostro, volvió a girarse hacia él–. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en darse cuenta que no estamos dentro del castillo?

- Bueno, como ya es tan tarde, si no se han dado cuenta ya, no creo que lo hagan hasta mañana por la mañana –Ambos continuaban hablando en susurros, aunque ninguno sabía exactamente por qué.

- Así que… ¿Qué propones, Bell? –Ahora Oliver también se giró, quedando ambos cara a cara.

- Supongo que podríamos dormir un poco y a ver, si con un poco de suerte, cuando nos despertemos ya se ha hecho de día –Su voz cada vez se iba transformando en un siseo, pero no importaba.

Eran amigos. Compañeros de clase, de casa y de colegio. Además, ambos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch. Pero quizá fue la situación o el ambiente, o la innata atracción que siente un hombre por una mujer lo que hizo que los labios de ambos se juntaran en un beso, un tierno beso que les uniría más de lo que pensaban, pero que tampoco duraría demasiado…

- ¿Qué hacen dos alumnos de Hogwarts a estas horas de la noche en medio del bosque? –La voz de Hagrid tenía un tono que estaba entre el reproche y la diversión. Y al oírla, ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente, tan sonrojados y avergonzados que no eran capaces de decir una sola palabra– ¿Qué? ¿No vais a contestar?

Katie, que fue la que primero se recuperó del susto, fue la que lo explicó todo a un ritmo bastante acelerado:

- Em… Verá, es que nos habían mandado a darle una carta a usted, pero como queríamos volver rápido al castillo, decidimos tomar el camino del bosque, pero sin darnos cuenta, nos salimos del sendero, y no teníamos nuestras varitas, porque nos las habíamos dejado en el castillo, así que decidimos sentarnos a esperar, y entonces… bueno, llegó usted.

Hagrid se dio cuenta que la chica se había dejado algún que otro detalle de lo que había pasado, pero únicamente porque había dicho algo que captó más su atención.

- ¿Has dicho que veníais a traerme una carta? –Katie se sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la entregó a Hagrid. Éste, antes de mirar siquiera de quién era, les agradeció la _rapidez_ de sus servicios y les indicó el camino de vuelta al castillo, que estaba bastante cerca. O al menos, más cerca de lo que se habían imaginado.

Cuando se despidieron de Hagrid, fueron todo el camino en silencio, ambos a una distancia prudencial del otro, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Al llegar a la sala común –después de quitarle 100 puntos a Gryffindor por estar fuera del castillo por la noche–, cada uno se fue a su habitación, sin despedirse si quiera.

Pero una vez en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos repasaron lo que había pasado. Habían sido amigos, habían sido compañeros, pero… ¿Podían ser algo más?

Bueno, esto es la respuesta a un reto de Charlotte del foro Duelo Literario y, a la vez, un regalito de navidad para Maca (y0misma). Espero que a ambas os haya parecido, al menos, creíble este Katie/Oliver.

Siento mucho los errores de OoC y demás. Si veis algún fallo demasiado grande, no dudéis en decírmelo.

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.

Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!

**Neko**


End file.
